


Love in Heaven

by ShkunTB45



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Childbirth, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gen, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Starting Over, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Universe Alteration, Vaginal Fingering, Wilderness Survival, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkunTB45/pseuds/ShkunTB45
Summary: Alternate musical ending. Melchior and Wendla leave their old lives behind to start a new beginning for their family.





	1. Chapter 1

_  
_

_"Forget the coins, we'll use Mommy's letter!"  "_ _And **you** can lick it up!" "_ _Like a **dog**!"_ _  
_

I am overcome by my rage, and start punching and kicking myself free from these immature little bastards until I am back on my feet. I run and run until I approached the large wall at the end of the reformatory yard. Hurriedly I climbed up and over, and jump down onto the free ground.

I sprint away, towards the road, towards home. 

I have to find Wendla, so that we can find a better life together. Not just for us, but for the child she carries within her.  _Our_ child.

  


....  


  


"Where are we going, Mama?" I am becoming frightened. My mother has not spoken a word to me and has been acting so secretive since the day she told me I am to have a child. Now she is leading me through an unfamiliar street in the village, to a small broken down building.

She knocks on the door three times, and a tall man answers with a dark gleam in his eye. "Frau Bergman?" _How does he know Mama?_ I wonder. Now I am really scared. What is going to happen?

"I'll take her now," he nods to my mother. He reaches out and grabs me by the arm, pulling me inside. 

"Mama?" I look to her, only to see a look of both sadness and anger on her face. "I'll be with you every moment." She pats hand gently before suddenly letting go. The man now has a complete hold on me and I am dragged completely through the doorway.

"Mama, Mama don't leave me!" I scream at her as she disappears. "Mama!" The door slams shut, and I begin to sob. What is this man going to do to me? Why is my mama just leaving me here all alone?

I look around the dim room. There is only a single window, barred with two pieces of wood. Only a crack of light streams between the planks, which lands on a dark stained mattress in the center of the room. Next to it is a small table with glistening sharp metal objects lying across, dirty and foul smelling. I am utterly horrified. 

Am I...about to be murdered? Could be having a child out of marriage be this sinful?

  


Suddenly the man loosens his grip on me and I quickly pull away. "Leave me alone!" The man grabs my wrist and puts his hand over my mouth. "Please keep your voice down. Don't be frightened," he said softly. " My name is Lorenz. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why am I here?" I lash out at him, with no regret. "Why did my mama leave me here?" He sighs, then tells me the horrible truth: my mother had arranged for me to have an operation that would kill my baby.  


"No! I would never let anyone do that to my child! Never!" I back away from Herr Lorenz, wrapping my arms into my stomach protectively. He nods his head and turns away from me.  "I wish I could say the same." His voice sounds sorrowful.  


"What are you talking about?" I let my arms fall as I inquire this man's sadness. I hear him sigh, and he turns back around to face me.

"Years ago, I had a daughter just about your age. She fell in love with a boy, and soon bore his child. Her mother and I were shocked and disappointed in her, just as your mother is towards you, but unlike my wife, I accepted it, and looked forward to having a grandchild."

"My wife, however," he continues, "wanted nothing of the sort. She told me that the child could not be found out about, and since we had no money to leave our village or send away our daughter, then the infant was to die. I was a doctor at the time, and had training in caring for expectant mothers, but not for terminating a pregnancy. My wife forced me to perform the procedure anyway, and I took the life of not only an innocent babe, but my own little girl."

Herr Lorenz has tears running down his face, bracing himself against the door. I cannot believe there are such cruel people in this world, who force such pain onto others. This poor man...he has no control over the things he has done.

I go over to him and gently put my hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry." He straightens himself up, and in return I let him put his hand on mine. 

"You remind me so much of my little Edda, which is why I am helping you escape. Now, very quietly, I want you to leave this place. Leave, run away and don't ever come back! Find the father of your child if you wish and start a new life together." He smiles. "Maybe you could help bring some sense to this world."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. This is all I could ever want! "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" I throw my arms around him. Herr Lorenz talmost pulls away, but relentes and returns my quick embrace.

"Go, now!" He opens a secret door in the wall, which showers the room in bright light. As quickly and quietly as I can, I slip out the door and run down the street and out into the fields behind the town. 

  


How will I find Melchior? I have to find someone who can help me find him; someone I can trust. It takes some time until I reach the small cottage where Ilse resides alone. I knock on the door, praying that my old friend is home.

After a few moments, the door swings open and Ilse invites me inside. I tell her everything thing that has happened, from being with Melchior in the hayloft to when Herr Lorenz set me free. "I can't go home, Ilse," I tell her. "If I do, Mama will try to get rid of my child, and I'll never see Melchior again!"

"Don't worry," Ilse assures me. "You can stay with me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

  


**One week later…**

**  
**

"Wendla! Come quickly!" I rush into the front room to find Ilse holding up a piece of paper. "It's from Melchior," she said.

"Let me see!" I take the letter and read:

  


_Ilse,_

_I have been running for days, but at last I am back._ _Now I beg of you, for the sake of our old friendship, bring Wendla to meet me tonight in the graveyard behind the church. I will be waiting there at midnight._

_Melchior Gabor_

_  
_

"Oh, Ilse, how wonderful! Thank goodness he's safe! I must get ready!"

Oh Melchior, at last we'll truly be together.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced around to make sure it is safe, then dart into the cemetery. After roaming around, I noticed a familiar headstone and examined it, reading the inscription.

"Moritz," I whispered. "My old friend."

The church tower's clock struck midnight, its bells echoing in the sky. I looked around. Had she gotten the note? Would she come? "Wendla?" I hissed into the shadows. "Wendla?"

"Melchi?" I heard her voice behind me, distant but close. I turn around. Wendla was standing with Ilse at the gate of the burial grounds. "Oh, Melchi, it's really you!" She ran to me and we shared a deep embrace.

"It's going to be alright, Wendla." I held her tightly. "I promise." To hold her in my arms again feels as if my heart shall burst from my chest. I shall never let her go again, for as long as I live.

"Melchi, my mother," Wendla started to cry.

"What? What happened?" I asked her softly, rubbing her back to soothe her. She looks up at me and tells me all that has happened to her since I have been gone.

...

When I finished explaining everything, Melchior had never looked so angry than I have seen him before. "Wendla, I promise, no one will ever try to take our child from us. Never." He held me close to him very tight. "We'll go away from here," he continued. "We can start a new life together. We'll build a better world for our child, our _family_."

"Oh, yes Melchi!" I agreed. "Let's do it!" Then a thought occurred to me. "But, where will we go?"

"We may have to travel a ways," he said. "Maybe even live somewhere in secret for a while. But I promise, we'll be alright." "Of course you will be." Ilse joined us. "I'll give you everything you'll need before you go. You won't have to worry about a thing, Wendla."

I smiled. I knew he was right; Melchior would always protect me, just like he promised, because he loves me, and I love him.

An hour later, Melchi and I were at the edge of the village border with Ilse. We had several bags and knapsacks with us; Melchior told me that the only way we could get what we need to survive was to steal it, until we got somewhere safe and could make our own money. Ilse helps us sneak into shops and other buildings and we search for and find things that Melchior and I will need: clothes, food, tools, and other supplies.

When we finish, I break into tears. I had never done something like this before, break the law. Melchior hugs me close. "It's to help us survive, Wendla. To help us stay together." He murmurs in my ear. "Never forget that." I nod and wipe away my tears.

The three of us head back to the road where Ilse's cottage stood aside and peered out to a tall mound of hills ahead of it, and in the far off distance the outline of a forest is visible. I had never left home before, and now I was leaving forever.

"There's nothing but roads and wilderness for miles," Ilse told us. "You'll have to take shelter somewhere at some point, but you won't want to be seen, of course." "We'll manage something," Melchior replied. He took hold of the rug sacks.

"Thank you, Ilse, for everything." I hug my friend, Melchior following so. We start walking not once stopping to look back. I could never look back; I didn't even want to.

All I wanted to do was be with Melchi and begin a new life with him, where no one could keep us apart.

___________________________

It feels as if hours have gone by. I've gotten so tired that Melchior has taken me into his arms and carried me some ways. The sun is starting to come up. We'll have to find someplace soon before we are seen by anyone.

I suddenly spot a large grove of trees and plant life ahead. A forest. "Melchi, we can hide there," I say pointing ahead. He looks where I point and nods. "Good idea, I'm sure no one would look there," he agrees.

We walk just a bit farther until we enter the woods. We find a group of shrubs that seems like a nice warm place to sleep for a while. We lie down, and Melchior wraps her arms around me, protectively but gently. I snuggle into the nape of his neck and drift off to sleep.

 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

 

The bright light of the sun wakes me, with my arms contently wrapped around my Wendla. I look up and observe our surroundings. It is a peaceful spot, a river just steps away and even a few wild vegetable growing in scattered places.

I gently unwrap Wendla's arms from myself and lay her completely on our bed of brush. I silently but carefully rise to my feet and take a closer look at our location. I notice what looks like a large mass of boulders sitting near the river's edge, next to a small tree. When I walk around to the other side, I see that it's not just boulders; there is a cave as well, very large and it looks nice and dry. Some of the trees have dying branches, close to the point of breaking off. Maybe we could use them to extend sheltering from the cave. I go over to where Wendla is still sleeping and search through our satchels and bags until I find what I'm looking for. I take the knife and start cutting the long rope into shorter pieces. Then I go over to the trees and start breaking off the perishing boughs and drag them to the cave. I then use the ropes to tie the pieces together until I have made a lean to. I prop it against the opening to the cave and step back.

This will be a fine place for us to stay a while.

...

I feel around the surface I am lying on. It is not my bed.

Then I remember: I don't have a bed anymore. I ran away with Melchior, so we could be together and raise our child. I feel my stomach. There is a small bulge coming from my middle section. It must be where the child is growing.

I sit up. Melchior is off near a large area of rocks. He is holding up what looks like a table surface, but it is clearly made from branches found in the trees nearby. He must be making us a shelter. "Melchi," I call as I get on my feet. "That is amazing." He looks over at me and smiles. He kisses my forehead.

Suddenly a sick feeling comes over me and I run back towards the brush. I vomit horribly. I feel Melchior's hands reaching to hold my hair away from my face. "Are you all right?" he asks me once I finish. "Yes," I waver. "But I've been doing this every morning for the past few weeks."

"It's just morning sickness," Melchior tells me. "It's what happens the first few months before a woman has a baby." _"Months?"_   I groan. How will I be able to stand it?

 

Melchior goes to the bundles and starts unwrapping them. He takes out a long loaf of bread, some raspberries, two small drinking glasses and a little brass kettle. He then gathers some small stones and wood and makes a campfire. Melchior fills the kettle with water from the river and then puts it over the fire. "This is to purify it," he explains to me. "The heat will destroy and dirt or bacteria so it will be safe to drink." He instructs me to look for an empty glass jug he packed. When I find it, he pours the newly cleaned water inside and sets it in the river encircled by rock to keep it from floating downstream. He tells me it will cool the water back down.

We sit together and eat the bread and raspberries for our breakfast. I think about what the next coming days, maybe weeks, will bring us. I pray that Melchi and I will remain safe, and that our child will be safe and healthy. It may be a frightening world out there, full of rules that we should but could not dare follow because it would tear us apart like before.

All that can be done is to stay together, remain safe and sound. Our family will never be separated.

...

As we are finishing our breakfast, Wendla requests an explanation of how our child came to be, which surprises me. She really knew nothing; her mother never told her anything that was true. I agree to teach her and I begin the long discussion remember word for word what I had learned from my teachers and parents. When I am through, Wendla is quiet for a moment. "But what if we don't want another child for some time? Can we not do it then?" I chuckle. "We can still, don't worry."

It is quiet again. It must still be difficult for Wendla to understand that there are lies kept from us in this world that we need to know about.

 

"Mama had told me I would be married when I had a child," she says softly.

An idea comes to me. "Maybe you still can…" I nodded. I take her hand and we stand up together. I lower myself back down to my knees. "Wendla Bergmann, will you be my wife?"She is surprised, but seems pleased. "I would love to!" she exclaims. "But, how can we? There is no preacher, I don't have a beautiful dress…"

"We'll just have our own ceremony," I say to her taking her hands in mine. "Tonight. We can make a feast, have dancing by firelight. It will be just you and me and the paradise we found together."

"Oh Melchi," she sighs. "Yes! Yes, let's do it! Let us be married!"

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The sun has just begun to set. The wedding is about to begin. I have searched through what supplies and tools we have brought and found a nice dress to wear. It is not like the gown I had dreamt of, but it shall do. I have picked wildflowers and woven them into a wreath for my hair, as well as made a small bouquet to hold.

Melchior has laid a blanket across the grass and is now lighting a fire. The warm glow of the beginning flames are illuminating his face and broad shoulders. He looks over at me and suddenly freezes mid-motion. He rises from the ground and dusts off his breeches. I giggle; he is so sweet to act like a gentleman for me.

I hold my bouquet close to me and start walking towards him. He holds out his hand as a approach him, and I take it. We kneel to the forest floor.

"I, Melchior Gabor," he says gazing at me with such love, "take you, Wendla Bergmann to be my wife, from this day forward, for all eternity." I smile. I feel tears running from my eyes as I take a breath to begin my vows. "And I, Wendla Bergmann, take you, Melchior Gabor to be my husband, for all eternity." "You are my one and only love," Melchior proclaims. "So let us continue our love; through our union, through our family, and the legacy that we shall take with us."

There is silence when Melchior finishes his speech. I am puzzled. "Now what?" I ask, looking up at him. "Now," he smiles and leans towards me, "I kiss the bride." We hold each other close as we kiss, passionately and savoring this one moment. When our lips separate and I look at the man I am embracing, I no longer see him as my childhood friend, my first. Melchior is now my husband, my one and only love who I shall never part with.

 

Our wedding banquet consists of what we have left of the bread and berries, with some other fruit and some delicious meat from an animal that Melchior hunted. It saddens me that a creature's life must end to help provide the strength and growth for us and our unborn child, but it is nature's way.

After our feast, Melchi and I lay out under the stars in a soft grassy patch near the shelter. "Shall we start our wedding night?" Melchior traces his finger up my arm. I do wish to, but a frightening thought comes to me. "The child," I tell him. "What about...what if it…?" Melchior presses his forehead to mine. "Nothing we do will harm our child," he says. "I promise." I know what he says is true. I let him run his hands up and down the rest of my body.

The warm pleasure that came over me before returns as his fingers go between my legs. I sit up hastily and kiss him, running my hands through his hair and letting down his suspenders to remove his shirt. When that is done, I tug down his breeches.

He unbuttons my dress and pulls off my bloomers and chemise. We gaze at each other in wonder. I have never seen a boy, a man completely naked before.

I lay across the soft grass and Melchior lays over me. He kisses my neck and breasts. I kiss him back, an instinct coming over me to trace my tongue across his jaw. The heat pools inside me; I feel the familiar secretions leaving my body through my opening. Melchior's fingers massage over my area. The wetness increases the blissful vibrations, and I moan. "Oh Melchi, please no more teasing!" I spread my thighs farther. He wraps my legs around his hips and fumbles for a moment. I hold my breath, bracing for the pain that came our first time. Melchior enters me quickly but gently, and there is no pain, only that blissful paradise. I wrap my arms around his neck as we rock back and forth with his thrusts.

When a certain burst of the warm pleasure goes through my body, I push him back and climb over him. "Let me now, Melchi," I whisper to him. He nods and rests his hands on my hips. I lower myself slowly, and the sensation is sharp and a quick sting of pain but it quickly disappears. I rock up and down, humming with delight at the vibrations of bliss within my lower regions.

"Oh, my Wendla," Melchior reaches for me slightly, kissing me as I continue to slide back and forth against him. His rubbing against my insides so lightly but at such speed that I grab his shoulders with such force I hear his breath sharpen. Faster and faster, hotter and hotter. We clutch each other close, and the enormous burst of leisure washes over us as we cry out together. The accustomed warmth filled my insides as we collapse onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"Oh Melchior," I sigh. Melchior reaches for the blanket and drapes it over us to block the small gusts of chill that are starting to come from the air. We lay together. He kisses my forehead as we gaze up into the night sky, whose stars begin to appear, cascading over us.

I rest my head against my husband's chest. It is fate that brought us together, whether by God or by no God. I believe I was truly meant to be with Melchior, to have his child, become his wife.

We will make it through.

...

It is morning. I open my eyes and see Wendla's head still against my chest, her body rising and falling with her breathing. I smile down at my wife. _My wife._

I shift to get up, trying so gently not to wake her. I reach for my discarded clothes and redress myself. I clear out the fire pit of all the ash and charred wood from the previous day. As I start into some open space to collect the day's kindling and fuel, I hear rustling from across in some brush. Some animal, most likely. Suddenly I hear stumbling.

Then...a voice. "Damn!" It whispers.

Oh no. We've been followed.

 

I rush back to our site, where Wendla has woken up and dressed. "Wendla, hurry!" I whisper. "Inside!" "Melchi, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Just hurry," I tell her, "and don't say a word!" I grab the quilt and kick at the fire pit, dismantling it around the ground. I take Wendla by the hand and into the cave, hiding ourselves in the darkness. Everything is quiet. I hold Wendla in my arms very still and try to listen for anything. It is still quiet, until... _BANG!_ The sound of a rifle! A strange sound, something of a bellow, follows it. An animal has fallen victim to a hunter. Wendla goes stiff in my arms from the loud shot. I put my hand to her head, holding her closer to me.

I can hear the dragging sound of the carcass being pulled away, fading away as its assassin continues his descent back wherever he came.

After waiting a few more moments, I glance towards the entrance of the cave. I am sure now that we are safe. "Wendla, it's okay now," I look down at her trembling in my arms. "Whoever it was, he's gone now." She looks up at me. "How is this possible? We never found any people when we first came here." I think for a moment. "Well, not in the direction we came." I said.

I help her up and we walk out of the cave together. Wendla gasps. There is a trail of blood at the edge of the river, going into the trees and far beyond. It could lead to something, or somewhere. "Stay here," I tell my wife. "I'm going to see where it goes."

"No, Melchior, please don't leave me alone!" she panics. "I promise I'll be right back," I assure her, kissing her hands. "Just stay here." I begin to follow the trail.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The blood has dried as I have gone farther, but it continues to lead me through the forest. As I begin to think that this trek will last maybe an entire day, I come across a groove in the soil. A hill; this forest is at the top of a large hill. I can faintly see down below a dark figure, the hunter, still making the trail of blood with the dead buck. He is walking towards...

A town! I am speechless. We had never seen any trace of one near us, yet here it was. Several large houses, a church, a market street- Wendla and I won't have to live off the land anymore! Wait. No, they can't know about our child. What if it's like back home? The adults would keep us apart, try to terminate Wendla's pregnancy! Wendla cannot go to the town; it is for the safety of her and the baby.

I could still go, and maybe find work...use the money for food and clothes and other things we will need. It could work, it just might work. I run back to the camp and tell Wendla what I have found and planned.

...

Melchi found a town! He wants to find a job to get money for us to buy what we need...but, we won't be living there of course. It wouldn't be safe for us- the grown ups would think it ridiculous that two children call themselves married. And after how Mama reacted when we learned I was to have a child? Imagine what anyone else would think! They would try to do what she had!

I am disappointed at not going into the town; I am barely even showing any signs of pregnancy, my belly just beginning to swell and my sickness only in the morning hours. I express my thoughts to Melchior. "Well...I suppose it is all right for now if you come," he says after thinking a long moment. "But once it becomes impossible to hide, I think it's best you stay here." "It's a deal," I agree. "I suppose you'll not be calling me your wife when we're there as well." "True," Melchi said with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Maybe my sister, to avoid any suspicions to why we are always together." "That I can see," I nod. "Alright then, we'll go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not right now?" "If we run into that man that was here," Melchior tells me, "and don't tell anyone where we came from, he could realize it right away. He might have found traces of us, Wendla. It's just to be safe."

I nod. He is right; It will be best for us. Tomorrow then. Tomorrow.

...

Next morning I lead Wendla through the woods, keeping her hand gently but firmly in mine. The trail of blood is still here, a dark reminder of the joyous discovery that was the town. "Oh Melchi," Wendla gasps when we reach the outskirts. There stands the town, the sun still rising over its many structures. "It's beautiful!" she smiles. "Come on!" I pull her along, heading down the slightly steep high ground. The green grass cuts off when we reach the bottom, and in its place is a fairly brown crumbling dirt road. It takes us right into the town.

Everything has seemed to liven up the moment we arrived. Dozens of people roam the streets, from merchants selling their wares on carts or in stores to little children laughing and playing. There is a bookstore, a bakery, a carpentry shop and a seamstress. Large stands and signs align almost every empty corner, selling fresh fruits and vegetables. On another area of the town's path, sits a blacksmith. Nearby are a local general store and beautiful square aligned with colorful flowers and a large wicker gazebo as its centerpiece. There are dozens of people gathered, watching a band of musicians play a lively whimsical tune on their instruments.

Wendla and I join them quietly, standing beside the large cluster of adults and watching intently. The music is cheerful, with some of its audience clapping to the rhythm. Suddenly a couple runs into the center of the square, right in front of the musicians. The man pulls the woman into his arms and they begin to dance. After a few moments another couple joins them, then another. Seeing all their happy faces, their having fun, how can I resist? I turn to Wendla. "May I have this dance, Fraulein Gabor?" She smiles. "It would be my pleasure, Herr Gabor," she nods.

We run in and join the other couples in their dancing. Wendla laughs as I twirl her across the pavement and lead her around the square. After a while, everyone is dancing along. The dozens of couples all begin crowding around us.

Wendla grips my shoulder tightly, nodding towards an open gap in the atmosphere. "Melchi, I'm getting tired. Maybe we should go." I nod in agreement. "There is something I've been meaning to do since yesterday." We walk back through the streets, passing the general store and blacksmith, the merchant stands and carts. There are only a few children still out playing together, while others are most likely now with their parents. It get me wondering if our child will ever have a chance to make his or her own friends to play with.

 

Soon we are back where exactly I planned: the carpenters' workshop. "I was thinking," I explain to Wendla, "if I found work, I could use the money to buy whatever we'll need." "But won't anyone suspect where you're taking it?" she asks concerned.

"I'll just have to be very sneaky, I suppose."

I open the door carefully. "Stay behind me," I tell Wendla as we walk inside. All over the room there are pieces of beautiful woodwork; tables and chairs, chests of drawers and stools, even some small toys like trains and rocking horses and toy soldiers. Nearby a long window in the back is a counter, where an middle aged man sits, carving knife in hand sliding down the grain of a split log. "Ahem." I clear my throat, and his head turns over his shoulder to us.

"Can I help you, son?" he asks. "Yes sir," I reply. "My name is Melchior, and I am interested in finding work. Would it be at all possible for me to have an apprenticeship with you?" "Well, I have been hoping to look for some help around here," the man tells me. "How old are you, my boy?" "Fifteen, almost sixteen, sir," I state. "Hmm..." He pauses for a moment. "Well then, would you be able to begin right away?" "Absolutely!" I agree.

"Wonderful!" he shakes my hand. "My name is Christoph Heisler. Welcome, Melchior!" "Thank you, Herr Heisler," I nod my head. His gaze shifts behind me, where Wendla has been quietly standing. "And who is this lovely little _die Blute_?" he asks as she tries to hide behind me. "Come my child, I won't bite," he chuckles. "My sister, Herr Heisler," I tell him as she peeks over my shoulder. "Wendla." "A beautiful name," he smiles.

"Well Melchior, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning," my new master says showing us back to the door. "Eight o'clock sharp." "Yes, sir!" I nod.

"Oh, here," he adds quickly holding out his hand. "A small advance." he hands me a small sum of money. "Three dollars a day. Is that alright?" "Very much so, sir!" I agree. "Thank you!"

Wendla and I run back down the street, me waving to Herr Heisler. As we turn the corner, Wendla wraps her arms around my neck in a hug. "Melchi, three whole dollars! We could buy our food and not have to hunt, and have new clothes and soap to bathe with..." "Wendla," I laugh. "It would take more than just three dollars for all of that!"

 

I look around us. This street has very few people now, and the sun is right above our heads. It must be noontime. "Why don't we see what we can buy for our next meals?" I suggest as we continue our walk back. "But we should be mindful with how much we have; we can save some for when we really need it."

When we are back at the merchants' stands and other places, we go venue after venue. With only a dollar and twelve cents spent, we buy a loaf of bread, stewing beef, an onion and two carrots, and bunch of celery. Even at the general store they sell us a jar of homemade broth; now we shall have the perfect dinner tonight.

Back at our hideout, Wendla and I eat some of the bread and the rest of the berries we have for lunch. As she finishes, I come up with a plan to help us tell time out here.  
I find a long stick and break it in half. With one I drive it into the soil in the center of our surroundings, and the other I trace a sphere around it, marking numbers in clock order. When I step back, the sunlight streams over and the shadow of the stick rests atop the space between the twelve and one. The sundial works!

Later as the sun sets and the shadow lands on the six, Wendla and I make our stew for dinner. We cut the vegetables with my pocketknife, stew the meat with the broth in our small pot and serve it with some more bread. Our heartiest meal ever! 

When it is eerily dark out, we retreat to inside the cave, our campfire still faintly flickering to give us some comforting light. Wendla lowers herself to the ground beside me and snuggles into the nape of my neck. I kiss her forehead and pull our blanket over us. Our eyes close and we go into our night's slumber.

* * *

p>

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks pass. Melchi and I make do with his earnings from the carpenter, buying food, clothing and tools we need out in our wilderness home. We have been able to eat well and keep our health, and our child has continued to grow within me. My nausea has gone, and instead I am feeling aches in my legs and back. Melchior tells me the weight I gain from my changing body alters my center of gravity, and may take some getting used to. My stomach distends more; both Melchior and I are always putting our hands around it, feeling the shape of our child within my womb. Neither of us have felt any movement from it yet, but when we do, I know we will never forget it.

Late one morning I am sitting on the riverbank with my feet immersed in the water, one hand planted on the ground and the other cradling my belly. I glance over my shoulder to see Melchior enhancing the lean to with new branches, this time with leaves to give us some shade from the hot sun. I turn away, feeling the day's heat against my forehead. I reach into the river and cup my hand, bringing some of the cool water up towards my head to sprinkle through my brown hair.

  
Suddenly, I feel something. My hand flings the water away and goes back to my stomach. My fingers feel a tiny flutter beneath my skin. "Melchi!" I turn and call to him. "Oh, Melchi!" He rushes over, a look of concern on his face. "Wendla, what's wrong?" he asks. He puts his hand to my belly. "Is…" It happens again; this time we both feel it. I smile at my husband. He laughs and presses his forehead to mine.

It's real- we are going to be a family. Just the three of us.

 

Now that my figure has very obviously changed, I no longer accompany Melchior to town. It can be frightening, being all alone in our forest hideaway; even though I know I never really am, with our child nestled inside me. I try to keep myself busy, which isn't easy with not much of anything to do. Most of the time I just sit and be completely silent while I knit with the needles and yarn Melchior purchased for me; I am trying to make a blanket for the baby.

Sometimes I do nothing. I'll just sit and ponder over the millions of thoughts that run through my head, some of which started the day we left our village. Do they think we are both dead? Our parents, our friends, our teachers? The whole community? What if they know we ran away and have sent people to find us?

Nonsense. With the time that has passed, there is no way they could think we are still alive. All those horrid grownups, who do nothing but hide the truth and tie us down. "Ha!" I chuckle. I sound a lot like Melchior now. Melchior. Oh, I wish he'd come back soon.

...

My day's work is over. I am eager to return to Wendla and surprise her with some flowers- daisies and woodruff. It hasn't been easy keeping our secret. It always seems to feeling like there is someone eying me when I arrive at the workshop, or when I depart in the evening.

Herr Heisler has asked questions, regarding family life and school lessons. I have been able to put together a believable story- My "sister" and I moved with our parents to a home some ways away from the village. Our father is always taking care of our mother who has been seriously ill for a very long time, and now depends upon me to make the money. So far it seems I have convinced him, but I'm sensing that he may find it suspicious.

All I can hope is that this tall tale will last us a long while…

 

I have arrived back and Wendla is sitting near the shelter, her fingers playing with the hem of her dress. She looks up, hearing my footsteps. "Melchior!" she smiles. "I've brought you these," I go and kneel beside my wife, holding out the bouquet.

"Oh, Melchi, they're lovely!" She takes the flowers and sits her nose atop the blossoms, breathing in their sweet scent. "I wanted to do something special," I tell her. "I just hate that you have to be up here all alone each day." "It's alright, really!" she says quickly, taking my hand. "I know it's what's best for us right now. And for our child."

I sigh, smoothing my hand over her belly. We sit quietly, watching as the setting sun's rays ignite the sky into an orange magenta haze.

"As long as I keep both of you safe," I murmur into her ear, "that's all that matters."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Spring begins to disappear as the summer heat comes rolling in. Wendla spends most of her days relaxing in the shade of the trees and our shelter, keeping busy with what I have been able to purchase and bring back for her. She still knits, but sometimes draws or writes in a journal of her very own.

One afternoon I come home to find her undressing by the river, presumably about to go for a swim. She has clearly become far gone in her pregnancy these last few weeks, as her belly is large and carrying lower than before. There's probably not many weeks left until our child is born.

She looks over and smiles at me. I go and embrace her, and begin undressing myself. Together we wade into the cool clear water and dunk our heads beneath the surface, holding each other as the current rushes around us. I kiss my wife, and she hungrily kisses back. Her sexual desires have increased most likely due to the hormones that have taken over. However with her being this far along now, I worry that if we attempt intercourse it could prematurely start her labor and put our child in danger. So we've decided to abstain from laying together until after the birth.

That hasn't stopped us from sensual seduction, though.

Wendla slips her hand beneath the water and grasps me mid length, slowly running back and forth. My fingers slip beneath her belly between her thighs and gently stroke her. She grabs my shoulder with her free hand, gasping lightly. She rolls her head back as I slide along her folds. Her hand squeezes my shaft as it continues pumping, intensifying the warm rush of ecstasy building inside me. I groan between my teeth.

"Melchi," she breathes. "I…" she suddenly lets go and slips away from me, reaching for the riverbank. She slides out of the water and onto the grass, her legs splayed open to me. The sight of her dripping wet…in both ways, forms a lump in my throat. I climb out of the water and crawl over to her. It's taking so much will out of me not to take her right this minute, but I may have a way of still pleasing us both.

I press my lips on the inside of her thigh, trailing down until I am at her entrance. Then instinctively my entire mouth goes on her, licking, kissing, and sucking. Wendla gasps, bucking her hips, and her hands fly to my head tangling her fingers in my hair. "Yes, yes there!" she breathes. "Oh…" Her sweet nectar spills around my chin as I taste it over and over. My one free hand is back on myself and going back and forth furiously as I lap her warm pink flesh.

"Melchi," she suddenly calls to me. "Melchi…I want to…let me try to do the same to you." I freeze, but then without even a second thought rotate my lower half to her face. I feel her lips close around me and she gingerly smooths her tongue along my length as she starts to slowly take me in further. A moan escapes my throat. "Oohh, oh Wendla!"

She starts to get the hang of it. As she continues, I go back down on her. We simultaneously emit whimpers through our occupied lips. Wendla's tongue traces the tip of my head and I know I won't be able to hold off much longer as I feel the intense heat building within my loins. In haste I slip my fingers barely inside her as I continue to lick around her opening.

Suddenly she picks up the pace and frantically bobs up and down on me, swirling her tongue around my tip. I can't take it anymore! I groan and release, spilling my essence into her mouth. Almost immediately, I hear Wendla's gasp as a warm gush bursts hot and sweet between my lips. I turn over, collapsing onto the grass next to her.

"Oh, Melchi, that was wonderful." My wife crawls closer to me and drapes her arm over my chest, her belly pressing against my hip.

"I love you, my _Liebling_ ," I whisper to her.

We lay together quietly, gazing up beyond the trees and into the darkening sky.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

Days have become longer and more restless with my pregnancy almost at its end. My entire body is sore all over all the time, from my neck to my feet. The child has been doing somersaults inside me it seems; maybe he or she is also getting tired, of being in my belly! I hope it is not much longer now. I am so eager for our baby to come into the world…and a bit frightened, I admit.

My sister told me of the pain it caused her to birth her own two children; like her body was being split in half. It absolutely terrified me.But then she said that it all goes away the moment your child is in your arms.

I hope she was right.

 

Melchior comes back in the evening carrying a large basket. "What is all that?" I ask him as he sets it down in front of us. "Just today's dinner," he begins, pulling out two potatoes and a tied up brown paper package. I reach in and find a little cloth bag, with a familiar smell. I unwrap it. "Chocolate!" I exclaim with surprise and delight. I cannot even remember when I last had it! "For later, darling," Melchior chuckles.

I look over and peer into the basket; it looks like there is still some more things he brought. "What about all this?" I look up at him. He takes out what's left; some clean white towels, a ball of string and scissors, and a strange little wooden box. "I figured," he says as he set everything out to show me, "that it'd be best to get everything we'll need…for when it's time."

I nod, trying not to show the fear I have been trying to hide from my husband.

"What's in there?" I point to the little box. He takes it and opens it, showing some little bushels of some pungent plants. "I read that some herbs that can help ease labor," he explains, holding each one up. "Lavender, chamomile, and clary sage. They can be seeped in water to drink or burned to release their aroma." He suddenly stops talking and just stares at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I say quickly, shaking my head. I turn away from him and reach for our food to prepare it for the fire. Melchior comes to my side. "Wendla, you can tell me. What is it?"

I sigh. "I'm just…scared." I let go all of my thought and feelings to him."What if I'm not strong enough? If I'm not even capable- Melchi, we're still so young! My sister didn't have her first until she was nineteen! What if I die? Or the baby?"

His face is stone cold as he takes my hands. "You listen to me," he says, his voice shaking. "You're _not_ going to die, and neither is our child. You'll be fine, both of you. I promise." He presses his lips to my forehead, and puts his hand atop mine, resting on my bulging stomach. My dark thoughts evaporate from my mind as we sit there, the three of us.

We will be alright.

...

Today I ask for Herr Heisler's permission to shorten my days with him for the time being. "May you tell me what for?" he asks me sternly.

"Well…my sister, Wendla? She's gotten sick from our mother, so my father needs some extra help to take care of them both." I lied. It is partially true; Wendla will need me to be with her for a while after our child is born. "I don't know how long it will be for, sir," I continue, "but I promise I'll work much harder!"

He is silent for a moment, giving some thought to my proposal. "How does morning until noon sound?" he suggests.

Mornings alone with a newborn? That could be too much on her.I hold my tongue, but then speak up. "Can't it be afternoon till night? I think the morning is when they'll need the most help." Herr Heisler sighs. "Of course, son."

Guilt spreads over me; I hate to disappoint him. He has been so good to me. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to inconvenience you, sir. I just…"

"Melchior, of course not." His face softens. "You have worked very hard these last weeks, and I am very impressed with all you have done for me." He puts a firm hand on my shoulder. "You go take care of your family. Work will be here waiting for you when you are able to."

I smile and nod respectfully. "Thank you, sir."

 

That evening, I return to the forest eager to share the good news with Wendla. She is sitting quietly by the fire, her hands resting in her lap at the edge of her belly. "Wendla?" I call to her. She looks up at me, and I see her face is sort of pale. "Are you alright?"

She swallows and blinks hard before she says to me, "I don't know. It feels…" I go down on my knees beside her. "What? Like a stomachache?" "Sort of," she nods. "Is something wrong? Is the baby going to be alright?" I take her hand. "The baby will be fine. You're probably experiencing false labor; it happens to some mothers to prepare the body for the real thing."

Wendla is uneasy as she processes what I have explained. "It…it will be more painful than this?" She looks at me, obviously terrified. I don't know what else I can say that can comfort her, since I know she will want to know the truth. "Yes," I nod. "Childbirth is a grueling process, my love. But you mustn't be scared because it is what women are meant to do." Her face still looks frightened, but her eyes soften as she rests her head against my shoulder. "I promise, everything will be alright." I press my lips atop her head.

Our supper is small tonight, with Wendla's discomfort lessening her appetite. I insist she have at least a bite of something to keep her strength up, so she eventually eats some bread and fruit and takes a long drink of water. Soon the flames of the fire die down to embers and we crawl into our cave shelter with the blanket. Wendla curls into me, her back against my chest. I drape my arm over her, resting my hand across her protruding stomach. A tiny jab digs into my hand as I start nodding off, and I smile.

Our child is eager to join the world…

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

~My eyes open slowly, and I press my palms into the ground to help bring myself sitting up.

Suddenly I feel an intense tightening in my belly, slightly different than what I felt last night.

Very slowly and gradually, it stops. I carefully sit up the rest of the way and look around. Melchior is not here; he must be in town, working early. I glance across to the fire pit and smell traces of smoke still hanging in the air.

I reach up and grasp onto the cave wall to pull myself up onto my feet. My head is spinning, and I can feel a strange pressure in the small of my back that I haven't before.

I see a little bundle wrapped and tied up in a cloth sitting on one of the rocks of our fire ring. I suppose Melchi saved me some breakfast. Maybe if I eat, I'll feel better.

I go over and reach down…but suddenly a sharp pain hits me across my entire belly, and the pressure in my back is stronger. My legs start shaking as a wave of nausea and dizziness comes over me, and I fall onto my knees.

Oh God. Is this the start of it? Is my child on its way at last?

And I am all alone.

 

"Wendla!" I hear a voice. Melchior's. I look up and see him run to me from our path through the trees to town. He crouches next to me, putting his hand on my back. "Wendla, what's wrong?"

"I…I'm feeling these pains- here and here." I hover my hand over my belly, then my back. "Melchi, does this mean the child…"

His face freezes for a moment, but then he looks right into my eyes, nodding. "Yes, it could be." Melchior softly tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Here," he holds his hands out to me. "Why don't you try walking around? It may just be false pain again." He helps me up onto my feet and slips his arm through mine.

We walk together for only a short moment before another pain comes over me, and I start to crumple back to the ground. As Melchior catches me, I feel a gush of warm wetness run down my legs.

"Oh God, I'm leaking!" I panic as it puddles into the grass beneath our feet.  
  


Melchior freezes. "Your water's broken." He informs me, an uneasiness on his voice. I stand up straight as the ache in my back and stomach starts to lessen again. "Our child is really coming, then?" My throat tightens.

He nods. "It's coming, all right."

I feel my chest fluttering in terror. I feel Melchior's hand slip into mine, and I squeeze my husband's fingers as I cran my neck around to look up at him.

"It's going to be alright," he comforts me. His lips gently press to my forehead. "You'll be alright, I promise."


End file.
